1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air gap covers and more specifically to decorative and liquid dispenser air gap assembly covers, which may be used to replace a prior art air gap cover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Air gap assemblies are used for preventing backflow from a waste line to a dishwasher or any other appliance connected to the waste line. A top end of the air gap assembly is typically placed adjacent a sink in a kitchen. An air gap cover terminates the top end of the air gap assembly. The air gap cover includes an air intake slot for preventing an overflow of sewage into the dishwasher or any other appliance. However, it appears that all air gap covers are plain and unexciting.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for decorative and liquid dispenser air gap assembly covers that replace a prior art air gap assembly cover.